


No Mercy There For Me

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Drug Dealing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>História de quando Lucius e Nicole se conhecem. </p><p>Usa personagens <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/536478">dessa</a> história.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy There For Me

**Author's Note:**

> O título vem [dessa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYSDC3cHoZs) música.

(2000)

Mesmo que ele quisesse, não conseguiria se perder. O sobrado onde Jaime morava era inconfundível naquela rua tranquila, com a fachada mais deteriorada e um grupinho de garotos vestidos de um jeito engraçado reunidos na frente, usando roupas escuras e coturnos de cano alto. Também vinha de lá um som que prometia atormentar os vizinhos até que um deles criasse coragem para bater na porta e exigir silêncio, e geralmente isso acontecia perto das três da manhã. Lucius calculava que ainda eram onze e vinte da noite. 

Passou pelo pequeno grupo de garotos na porta sem cumprimentar nenhum deles, subiu os cinco degraus da entrada e pelo detalhe de vidro na porta conseguiu reconhecer algumas cabeças coloridas que já estavam na sala. Mesmo vendo a porta entreaberta decidiu tocar a campainha, apenas pelo prazer de ver um vulto alto pedindo passagem aos berros, e em seguida ouvir esses berros cuspidos no seu rosto.

\- Ô porra, não tá vendo a porta aberta não ô car...ah, é você. 

\- Esperava outra pessoa? - ele ofereceu seu sorriso mais angelical e tentou não rir quando o outro revirou os olhos.

\- Mataria um bode pra agradecer Satã se você fosse o único idiota que insistisse em tocar essa campainha. Vocês não sabem simplesmente entrar sem bater?

\- Se eu fizesse isso não teria graça. 

\- Na verdade, - Jaime coçou a barba rala e olhou por cima do ombro antes de voltar a encarar Lucius - ainda bem que você chegou se anunciando. Preciso conversar contigo. 

O dono da casa abriu a porta e deu espaço para que Lucius entrasse, cumprimentando-o com uma pequena sequência de gestos comuns entre quem frequentava aquelas festas. Jaime colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do loiro e o conduziu até a cozinha minúscula, já ocupada com cinco meninas acomodadas ao redor da mesa de jantar para jogar cartas, que cumprimentaram Lucius com mãos estendidas e provocações que ele respondeu de volta na mesma proporção antes de seguir em frente. Já era de conhecimento geral que Jaime não gostava que perguntassem ou fizessem graça quando ele se retirava com alguém, e não comentaram nada a respeito quando eles foram para o fundo da cozinha.

Encostou-se perto do fogão e deixou que Jaime lhe servisse uma latinha de cerveja. Esperou que ele se servisse e bebesse um gole antes de finalmente abrir a sua, dando tempo para que ele organizasse o que ia falar. 

\- Trouxe minha menina hoje pra festa, e queria que você ficasse de olho nela. 

Lucius se limitou a franzir as sobrancelhas, tentando se lembrar do nome da garota que tinha acompanhado Jaime no fim de semana passado. 

\- O nome dela é Nicole, - ele continuou após beber outro gole de cerveja, gesticulando muito com a mão livre. - ela é prima de um amigo meu e é bem diferente das meninas que costumam parar aqui, foi um puta enrosco pra colocar ela aqui dentro.

Não estavam falando da menina que estava com ele na última festa e Lucius preferiu não perguntar nada por enquanto. Podia notar pelo jeito que ele agarrava a latinha que o assunto era sério demais para piadas. 

\- O que me preocupa é o bando de urubus que ficam aqui, e eu não posso ficar parado do lado dela a noite toda. Ela tem a tua idade, não deve faltar assunto entre vocês. 

\- Preciso saber mais alguma coisa dela? Se ela é importante ou mais uma? 

Jaime assentiu duas vezes enquanto virava a latinha para esvaziá-la. 

\- Precisa saber que eu gosto dela. O suficiente pra não querer ninguém enchendo a cabeça dela com merda.

O loiro concordou e bebeu mais um pouco da cerveja antes de colocar a latinha sobre a pia e cruzar os braços, encarando a sujeira do chão e reconhecendo manchas que haviam sido feitas na semana passada. 

\- Acho melhor resolver sua parada antes de te fazer outro favor. - ele disse com a voz baixa enquanto puxava a mochila que trazia nos ombros para a frente, olhando na direção da mesa sem virar o rosto. 

\- Ahh, sim, é verdade. - Jaime tinha terminado de beber a latinha que Lucius havia abandonado e deu um toque no ombro dele ao indicar a porta com a cabeça. - Prefiro resolver isso lá em cima, tenho que te devolver umas coisas mesmo. 

Lucius deixou que ele andasse na frente enquanto ajeitava a mochila nas costas, mas Jaime o esperava na porta para que ele subisse a escada antes. O aparelho de som ficava na sala e ao redor dele cerca de trinta pessoas estavam sentadas no chão ou encostadas nas paredes, brincando com as almofadas encardidas e tentando conversar aos berros, sem sucesso. O primeiro andar também estava cheio, mas era culpa da fila do banheiro. Os dois subiram cumprimentando quase todo mundo, parando algumas vezes para Jaime apresentar algumas pessoas para Lucius e provocar outros amigos, e era por isso que ele preferia que Jaime andasse na frente. Não se sentia muito sociável naquela noite. 

Ao chegarem no quarto Lucius deduziu que a menina estava no andar de baixo ao notar a cama de casal vazia. Sentou-se na beirada do colchão enquanto Jaime fechava a porta e colocou a mochila entre as pernas, tirando três embrulhos pequenos feitos com jornal e os colocando sobre a cama com cuidado. Esperou que Jaime abrisse os três e só então decidiu falar.

\- Só pra deixar tudo bem claro, você quer que eu fique de babá ou guarda-costas dela? Não sou nem um nem outro. 

\- O que eu quero é alguém acompanhando ela durante a festa, pra ela não conversar com as pessoas erradas. E claro que eu vou te agradecer do jeito apropriado. 

Ele notou a tatuagem recente nas falanges do mais velho. LOBO na mão direita e TOMY na esquerda em letras góticas, e dois crucifixos nos dedões. 

\- Tuas coisas estão naquela caixa ali perto do armário, vê se te serve.

Puxou a caixa com o pé e ao abrir encontrou peças de computador lacradas, todas as peças que ele tinha comentado que queria comprar na última vez que eles se encontraram. Sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto as guardava na mochila. 

\- Cara, eu tava louco pra comprar um piano de cauda esses dias. - Lucius arriscou encarando Jaime com o canto dos olhos. 

\- Porra Lucius, você já foi mais humilde. - Jaime riu e sentou-se do lado dele, dando-lhe um tapa amigável nas costas e em seguida deitando-se no colchão. Lucius terminou de guardar as coisas na mochila e colocou lá dentro a carteira e as chaves, tirou uma camiseta branca com a estampa de uma cabeça de zumbi e se ergueu para trocar de roupa. 

\- Querido, o que você quer pra me trazer o dobro semana que vem? 

\- Que você garanta que meu rabo vai ficar intacto. - Lucius fez a troca de roupa o mais rápido que conseguiu apesar de saber que Jaime não ficaria perguntando sobre os cortes e hematomas. - Você sabe que eu não costumo reclamar, mas tá ficando complicado trazer tudo isso sem chamar a atenção. 

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas é por isso que eu confio em você. - Jaime se sentou no colchão com as pernas cruzadas, segurando os embrulhos firmemente em uma das mãos. - Você faz o impossível meu querido, não confio em mais ninguém pra fazer essas coisas. É por isso que eu quero você de olho na minha menina. 

Ele não era mesmo de reclamar, mas olhando Jaime sentado na cama com os braços malhados na academia e aquele olhar que parecia ameaçador para quem não o conhecia Lucius ficou pensando se ele realmente confiava nele ou se aquilo não era comodismo. Já imaginava a resposta, e no fundo não se importava se estava certo ou não, contanto que as coisas continuassem como estavam. 

\- Tô precisando de uns coturnos. - Lucius alisou a camiseta e dobrou a que estava usando antes para socá-la na mochila. - Queria uns militares, mas importados. 

\- Você calça quanto mesmo?

\- 44. E não, seus coturnos não me servem. 

\- Você é terrível, querido. Terrível mesmo. 

\- Dois pares, Jaime. Dois por seis presentinhos. 

O mais velho ergueu os olhos na direção dele e sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. 

\- Tem problema se eu dormir aqui hoje? - Lucius contornou a cama e colocou a mochila junto do criado mudo encostado na parede. Antigamente ele se preocupava se estava ultrapassando algum limite pedindo abrigo, mas nos últimos meses já havia virado um hábito. Fazia a pergunta mais por educação do que por dúvida.

\- Sua mãe nunca pergunta onde você passa a noite? 

\- Ela nem nota que eu sai de casa. 

Jaime riu. Estava agachado guardando os embrulhos de jornal no fundo de uma gaveta na cômoda de roupas, sem se incomodar com Lucius. O loiro contornou a cama e parou na frente do espelho que ficava pendurado perto da cômoda, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desarrumados sem nenhum interesse em reparar no que Jaime estava fazendo. 

Os dois se conheceram no ano passado e apesar da diferença de seis anos se davam muito bem. Jaime ficava admirado com a maturidade do garoto e Lucius se sentiu confortável andando com um rapaz que não fazia pouco caso da sua idade. Não faziam perguntas desnecessárias, não tinham nenhum interesse em conhecer melhor a vida do outro, não se iludiam achando que aquela troca de favores implicava em _qualquer_ outra coisa, era apenas o que era: uma mão lavando a outra, sem compromissos. 

Alguém bateu na porta e ela abriu assim que Jaime fechou a gaveta e se ergueu. Uma menina esticou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e sorriu para eles, murmurando um pedido de licença.

\- Lucius, essa é a Nicole. Broto, fecha a porta quando entrar. 

"Broto". Cada menina tinha um apelido, e era um pior que o outro. E Lucius tinha tato o suficiente para não comentar nenhum deles.

O loiro voltou a se sentar na cama enquanto Jaime se aproximava dela e lhe beijava antes de conversarem algo baixinho. Não ficava reparando nas garotas com quem ele se envolvia, sequer se interessava pelo assunto por saber que mesmo que se sentisse incomodado não era problema dele, mas a diferença de tamanho entre ele e Nicole parecia gritante. Tudo bem, Jaime tinha 1,90 de altura, mas a menina muito mal batia no ombro dele, e o contraste entre eles pareceu ainda pior quando ele a contornou e apoiou suas mãos nos ombros dela. 

Jaime parecia um estuprador em potencial com seus cabelos pretos cortados toscamente em casa, a barba falha ao redor dos lábios ressecados, os piercings na sobrancelha, no nariz, nas orelhas, na língua, as tatuagens que fechavam seu braço esquerdo, nas mãos, no pescoço. Suas roupas escuras desgastadas, seus coturnos manchados fazendo uma moldura doentia ao redor daquela menina de cabelos castanhos ondulados cortados na altura do queixo e pele bem cuidada, roupas escuras escolhidas a dedo para participar da festa do namorado que só ressaltavam suas formas adolescentes. 

\- Broto, esse é o amigo que eu comentei mais cedo. Ele vai ficar com você pra ninguém te encher o saco, tudo bem?

\- Então eu ganhei uma babá? - ela perguntou com um sorriso sem graça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos e em seguida colocando-as nas costas. - O Jaime não para de falar de você. 

Ela acenou e Lucius a cumprimentou com um sorriso, sem saber o que dizer. 

A diferença maior estava nos olhos. Os dela eram escuros, bonitos e honestos. Dolorosamente honestos. Um contraste dolorido com os olhos claros e famintos de Jaime. 

\- O Lucius é calado só no começo, mas depois ele se solta. 

Ele já estava acostumado a ser apresentado por Jaime daquele jeito e esperava todo tipo de piadinhas a respeito ("calado mas com o estímulo certo se solta", "gente caladinha não presta", "ele é come quieto?" e etc), e foi justamente por não ter ouvido nada disso dela que ele se sentiu incomodado. Nicole não parecia ter malícia nenhuma, apenas concordou e sorriu com as bochechas coradas. 

Remexeu-se no colchão para disfarçar o embaraço ao sentir um incômodo no baixo ventre. Meninas que ficavam coradas quando envergonhadas eram uma das suas fraquezas e Lucius se preocupou ao perceber que não sabia o que faria se ficasse sozinho com ela. 

\- Subi pra avisar que a Isabel chegou e tá te procurando. 

\- O Levine veio junto? 

\- Veio. - Nicole olhou Lucius e esperou que ele a encarasse de volta para continuar. - Se o Lucius gostar, pode jogar cartas com a gente, ele trouxe o baralho dele. 

\- Ótimo. Vocês podem ocupar a cozinha se quiserem. - Jaime abraçou a namorada por trás e beijou a cabeça dela. - A Nívea e a turma dela já saíram de lá? 

\- Te esperou pra se despedir, mas você não descia nunca. 

\- Vai lá encontrar o Levine, eu vou só terminar de me arrumar e ai eu desço. O Lucius também chegou agora, ainda vai dar um tapa no cabelo e tal. 

Ela acenou para o loiro e saiu fechando a porta com cuidado. 

\- Quantos anos você disse que ela tem mesmo? 

\- Treze. - Jaime voltou para a cômoda, agora puxando algumas camisetas e jogando-as na cama. - Você já fez treze, né?

Lucius se ergueu da cama e se olhou uma última vez no espelho, não se sentindo muito otimista sobre passar a noite do lado dela. 

\- Quero um Dr. Martens, o outro militar. E o que eu vou querer por ficar de olho na Nicole te aviso por ela. 

\- Querido, acha que consegue mais duas encomendas pra semana que vem? Comentei a respeito delas com alguém e acho que ela vai aparecer aqui daqui uns dias. 

_Ela_. 

\- Se conseguir mais duas eu te arrumo até aquele monitor bacana que você queria. Ou aquelas camisetas que a Bianca me trouxe na semana passada, sabe? Aquelas que você elogiou a estampa. 

Pelo canto dos olhos ele olhou Jaime se trocando, as costas repletas de tatuagens detalhadas que se estendiam até as costelas e a barriga. O corpo definido era um dos orgulhos dele, algo no qual ele empenhava todo seu esforço para melhorar e assim se sentir melhor, mas Lucius sabia que todo aquele empenho não tinha sentido se ele não pudesse usá-lo quando desejasse. 

E ele podia apostar os coturnos que ainda não tinha ganhado que Nicole não tinha dormido com ele.

A camiseta preta cobriu as tatuagens e Lucius piscou, encarou o próprio reflexo uma última vez e alisou a camiseta antes de caminhar até a porta.

\- Vou ver o que dá pra fazer, mas não posso prometer nada. 

\- Obrigado querido, você é o melhor. 

Ao segurar a maçaneta Lucius parou e virou-se de frente para Jaime, esperou para ver se ele notaria que queria falar e ao perceber que ele estava entretido demais arrumando um topete com gel suspirou alto e o chamou. 

\- Valeu por me deixar ficar aqui essa noite. 

\- O que você quiser, querido. O que quiser. - ele respondeu distraído. 

Ao sair do quarto Lucius podia sentir o cheiro quente de vômito misturado com o ar abafado do lugar. Alguém tinha vomitado no espaço entre o quarto do Jaime e a porta do banheiro e duas meninas estavam sentadas encostadas no parapeito do primeiro andar, uma delas fumava um cigarro enquanto a outra sugava a fumaça com os olhos fechados e uma expressão de êxtase. 

Desceu as escadas procurando Nicole entre as pessoas que ainda estavam ali. As festas do Jaime serviam tanto para quem queria virar a noite e dormir por ali quanto para quem procurava um lugar para começarem a beber antes de irem para outro lugar. Lucius tinha começado a frequentar a casa dele justamente por isso, aproveitando o amplo estoque de bebidas da casa para pagar menos na consumação das festas que ainda iria entrar. 

Por um momento se preocupou se Nicole podia beber, e parou no meio da escada pensando se devia voltar e perguntar a respeito, mas seu pensamento foi cortado por uma garota que subia a escada e o cumprimentou apertando seu ombro com _muita_ intimidade.

\- Ei, mal educado. 

Isabel não parecia impressionada por não ter recebido uma resposta de volta, e sorriu quando Lucius virou o rosto com os lábios apertados.

\- Não te entendo, se eu não soubesse que você tem língua diria que você é mudo _e_ mal educado. 

Ele suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, encarando os coturnos antes de erguer o rosto e encará-la nos olhos. Eram bonitos demais, fascinantes para alguém que os considerava a parte mais sensual do corpo, uma mistura de azul com verde com pontos castanhos perdidos perto da pupila que custaram ao garoto horas e horas de observação após o sexo. 

Tinham ficado por tempo suficiente para constatarem que eram um desastre juntos, mas enquanto Isabel o encarava como um desafio Lucius acreditava que já tinha drama o suficiente e não precisava de uma menina petulante de cabelos coloridos tentando entender sua vida com um livro de psicologia aberto no colo. E isso explicava a postura de desafio, as cutucadas, os encontrões quando estavam no mesmo cômodo, o silêncio dele. Rever aqueles olhos lindos era uma oportunidade de rever flashes do corpo dela sobre o dele, das mãos dela socando seu peito e dos olhos avermelhados dela ficando esverdeados, adoráveis, deliciosos. 

\- Não sei o que te falar quando a gente se encontra, achei que já tivesse notado isso. 

\- Você teve tempo para pensar em desculpas melhores. - ela sorriu com satisfação por ter conseguido uma resposta. 

Tinha cortado os cabelos descoloridos na altura dos ombros, tingido as pontas de um rosa elétrico e seus cachos rosados eram o melhor acessório dela naquela noite, contrastando com a bata florida e a calça jeans quase branca de tantas lavagens. Ainda tinha aquele cheiro de morango que deixava Lucius salivando quando se encontravam. Parecia mais linda do que quando estava com ele, e ao mesmo tempo em que ele se sentiu magoado por isso percebeu que era melhor para ela que fosse assim. 

\- Seu irmão tá ai? 

\- Lá na cozinha, pra variar. Viu o Jaime?

\- No quarto, contando quantos fios de cabelo ele ainda tem na cabeça.

\- Novidade. - ela olhou na direção do quarto e amassou as pontas do cabelo com as duas mãos. Não exibia nenhuma aliança, mas ela não acreditava que um anel representasse fidelidade. As unhas longas estavam pintadas de preto, como sempre. Isabel não conhecia outra cor de esmalte. - Você vai dormir por aqui hoje? 

\- Provavelmente. 

\- Então eu esbarro contigo mais tarde. - Isabel piscou e continuou subindo as escadas, deixando um garoto de moicano passar por eles xingando pela demora.

Ele notou, registrou o que ouviu, mas não quis pensar naquilo. Obrigou-se a descer as escadas e virar na primeira porta à esquerda, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos e xingando a luz forte. 

A cozinha era um cômodo comprido com azulejos amarelos que cobriam a metade das paredes até o chão. Servia muito mal para duas pessoas, mas nos dias de festa ela conseguia acomodar até dez pessoas bem bêbadas que não se importassem de ficar enfileiradas para conversar. Quando ele chegou encontrou apenas Nicole e Levine sentados ao redor da pequena mesa com dois copos vazios no centro. 

\- Você demorou, nós começamos sem você. - Nicole avisou e encarou Lucius até que ele se sentasse de frente para ela. - Nós vamos jogar buraco, quer entrar?

\- Deu tempo de jogar uma partida inteira enquanto eu tava lá em cima?

\- Nós jogamos sem o morto. - ela explicou e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, olhando Levine mexendo no baralho com habilidade. - E o Levi gastou mais tempo tentando me explicar esse jeito legal dele de embaralhar as cartas, mas não deu muito certo. 

\- Você desiste muito fácil. - o garoto comentou e então cumprimentou Lucius com um aceno de cabeça. - Viu minha irmã por ai?

\- Ela passou por mim agora. Vocês querem alguma coisa pra beber? Tô morto de sede.

\- Deixa que eu pego. - Nicole se levantou antes que eles pudessem responder e pegou os dois copos sobre a mesa. - Vocês querem o que? 

\- Me dá aquela mistura louca que você fez. Mas com mais coca que vodka, por favor. 

\- O Jaime costuma fazer isso pra mim quando venho ver filme com ele, não sei fazer direito. Quer provar? 

\- Pode ser. 

Ele a seguiu com os olhos enquanto Nicole andava até o fundo da cozinha para abrir a geladeira e pegar uma vodka barata que estava pela metade. Dois garotos entraram e pediram que ela lhes passasse mais cerveja, e depois pediram um pouco da vodka em um copo separado, parando depois para conversarem um pouco com ela. Pelo jeito que eles estavam se enrolando com as palavras Lucius calculou que deviam estar ali desde que Jaime havia aberto as portas. 

O loiro cruzou os braços sobre a mesa ao mesmo tempo em que entrelaçava os pés debaixo da cadeira. Passou a olhar as mãos de Levine misturando as cartas com perícia, ele sequer precisava olhá-las para embaralhá-las rapidamente. 

Pensou que talvez Levine não gostasse dele, talvez por ter feito a irmã dele chorar, talvez por nunca ter falado com ele direito quando frequentava a casa dele meses atrás. Tudo o que ele sabia do garoto era que tinha operado as pernas no começo do ano e que sabia fazer um pouco de tudo, mas mexer com computadores era sua especialidade. 

\- Como estão suas pernas? 

\- Ainda não caíram. - ele ergueu os olhos e riu do susto que Lucius havia levado com a resposta. - Desculpa, me perguntam isso o tempo todo, tô de saco cheio de ficar descrevendo fisioterapia, tava comentando isso com a Nicole agora pouco. 

\- É que quando eu te vi na última vez você tava nas muletas. 

\- Nossa já tem tudo isso de tempo? - Levine colocou o baralho sobre a mesa e recostou o corpo na cadeira. Tem quantos meses que você e a Isabel terminaram? Três? Quatro? 

\- Foi em janeiro. 

Levine assoviou e balançou a cabeça com as sobrancelhas erguidas. 

\- É, faz mais tempo do que eu lembrava. 

\- Fisioterapia mexe com a nossa cabeça, quando eu fiz foi um inferno. 

\- Você teve que fazer também? 

\- Só no joelho esquerdo, rompi uns ligamentos e tal, mas já tem uns cinco anos. Só lembro que era um saco, nem imagino como deve ser pra você. 

\- Pode confiar, é uma merda. 

Levine e Isabel eram gêmeos idênticos, mas Lucius não conseguia lembrar dela quando encarava o garoto porém não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele, uma versão idêntica aos da irmã, mas com cores mais intensas. Os olhos dele eram tão incríveis que um olho era mais azulado que o outro, e Lucius sabia que era indelicado ficar encarando, mas a vontade era mais forte que a educação.

\- Você... - Lucius limpou a garganta e voltou a olhar Nicole, que continuava conversando com os dois garotos perto da geladeira. - você, tem aparecido aqui na casa do Jaime?

\- É a segunda vez que eu venho, minha irmã aparece aqui mais vezes. Só vim hoje pra acompanhar a Nicole, ela não queria ficar sozinha e ela não sabia que o Jaime ia deixar você tomando conta dela. 

\- Não vou tomar conta. Prefiro ficar com vocês do que ficar bebendo sozinho. 

\- Não é isso que minha irmã fala. - Levine sorriu com o canto dos lábios e abaixou a voz depois de virar-se na direção da amiga para ter certeza de que ela estava ocupada. - Do jeito que a Nicole falou eu pensei que você ia ficar perto dela pra tentar outra coisa. 

\- Com todo o respeito, nada pessoal, mas sua irmã tem a boca muito grande.

\- Ah, isso não me ofende. Até porque é verdade, ela _sempre_ fala demais. 

Lucius se lembrou da piscadinha que ela deu antes de subir a escada e de novo afastou aquele pensamento, se obrigando a digerir o assunto mais tarde. Agora ele não ia ficar se preocupando com a vida dos outros, a única pessoa que ele precisava ficar de olho estava parada a tempo demais conversando com dois garotos que não sabiam a hora de se mancar. 

\- Nicole? 

Os garotos se viraram e ela deu um passo para o lado para dar um aceno desnecessário.

\- O Jaime pediu que eu te desse um recado, mas eu só lembrei disso agora. 

Ela pediu licença e passou por eles ainda segurando os dois copos, se abaixando perto de Lucius para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Os garotos já estavam saindo resmungando e com as cervejas quando o loiro os chamou e ofereceu a vodka que Nicole iria usar na mistura.

\- Podem pegar, - ele insistiu. - a gente vai abrir outra. 

\- Vamos? - ela perguntou e ele fez um sinal para que ela esperasse. Os garotos saíram e então Lucius se ergueu e pegou os copos da mão dela, colocou-os do lado da geladeira e caminhou até o fundo da cozinha para se agachar ao lado de um murinho que dividia o ambiente com a área de serviço e puxou uma garrafa de um canto escuro. Uma vodka cara e ainda lacrada. 

\- O Jaime tem coisa melhor, é só procurar. 

\- Mas ele não tava guardando essa garrafa pra alguma coisa? - Nicole perguntou parecendo um pouco apreensiva, olhando para Lucius e a sala enquanto esfregava as palmas das mãos. - Ele é muito chato com essas coisas. 

\- Avisa o Jaime que eu vou pegar essa vodka como pagamento, ele vai entender. 

Claro que pegar uma bebida cara sem a permissão do dono era algo tão bobo que sequer contava como vingança, mas fez Lucius se sentir um pouco melhor. Serviu os três copos com alguns dedos de vodka, gelo e os completou com coca-cola, pensando que se iria passar a noite encobrindo Jaime e Isabel rolando na cama, não o faria com vodka barata. 

Ao voltar para a mesa e servir os dois, Lucius os observou tomar alguns goles e riu quando Nicole ficou corada e comentou como estava forte sem querer dar o braço a torcer. Ela ficava corada com tanta facilidade que era adorável, até demais. 

E ele percebeu que não queria vê-la chorando por causa das idiotices do namorado dela. Começou a sentir uma pontada de arrependimento que ele não podia alimentar, mesmo que o pensamento dos coturnos novos não estivesse fazendo nada além de piorar a sensação de desconforto que ele estava sentindo. 

\- Qual é o recado do Jaime? – Nicole perguntou depois de terminar o conteúdo do copo com um suspiro de alívio. 

Lucius encarou o tampo da mesa antes de erguer o rosto e sorrir do jeito mais natural que conseguia.

\- Ele pediu pra te avisar que você ta linda hoje e que ele quer ficar a altura pra poder te encontrar, então vai demorar um pouco pra sair do quarto. 

Os olhos dele e de Levine se cruzaram por um segundo, mas Lucius voltou a olhar Nicole com o mesmo sorriso falso e terminou de beber seu drink em uma única golada. 

\- Bom, se ele vai demorar eu vou tomar mais um pouco disso aqui. Como foi que você fez?

Não sentia interesse por ela, pelo menos não o mesmo interesse que sentiu pela Isabel ou qualquer outra garota até então, ele queria passar mais tempo perto dela, mas para conhecê-la melhor poder sentar perto dela para conversar sobre o que ela gostava e ensinar um, dois, vinte drinks diferentes se ela quisesse.

Ao pensar nisso ele apertou o copo entre as mãos e se obrigou a repetir mentalmente “é a garota do Jaime”, avaliando que não era inteligente tentar qualquer coisa com o _Broto dele_. E que definitivamente ele não valia ser encoberto enquanto traía a namorada no andar de cima. 

\- Durante a noite eu te ensino. – ele garantiu sorrindo sem forças, o mantra que se obrigava a repetir estava perdendo o sentido até que Lucius percebeu que era inútil.


End file.
